


The clock is ticking (So stay)

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts II [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Alternative Universe - Human, Blink and you miss it Jimon, Drunk Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is in a frat I guess, awkward boys being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: “No.” Alec says, period and all, as soon as he steps foot in the frat house. He doesn't even need to stand on his tip-toes to take a good look at the whole party since he's taller than most people there, so he simply leans forward to glance at the kitchen and immediately shakes his head: “Definitely not.”He turns on his heels and manages to take all of zero steps before Izzy's hand clamps down on his bicep, holding him there: “Don't,” she says, clearly a warning, squinting up at him.Alec groans and throws his head back in protest: “But people,” he says, gesturing at the truly staggering amount of people dancing and drinking and shouting in the main room.“It's a party,” Izzy says, rolling her eyes; she takes a step forward and drags Alec with her, “What did you expect?”Alec glances over his shoulder at the room, where someone has apparently decided to strip down and start dancing on a table; he looks back at Izzy, eyebrows raised: “Civility?”





	The clock is ticking (So stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ifthingsgetcrazy on Tumblr for the prompt - even though I wrote a completely different thing :D  
> Let me know!

“No.” Alec says, period and all, as soon as he steps foot in the frat house. He doesn't even need to stand on his tip-toes to take a good look at the whole party since he's taller than most people there, so he simply leans forward to glance at the kitchen and immediately shakes his head: “Definitely not.”

He turns on his heels and manages to take all of zero steps before Izzy's hand clamps down on his bicep, holding him there: “Don't,” she says, clearly a warning, squinting up at him.

Alec groans and throws his head back in protest: “But _people_ ,” he says, gesturing at the truly staggering amount of _people_ dancing and drinking and shouting in the main room.

“It's a _party_ ,” Izzy says, rolling her eyes; she takes a step forward and drags Alec with her, “What did you expect?”

Alec glances over his shoulder at the room, where someone has apparently decided to strip down and start dancing on a table; he looks back at Izzy, eyebrows raised: “Civility?”

Izzy rolls her eyes and drags him further inside the house, forcing him to turn or fall ass first to the floor. Alec has no idea how she manages to walk like that on those heels. “Let's go find Jace. And stop being a baby.”

Alec is really tempted to mimic her, but he's afraid that might prove her point.

She basically uses him as a shield as they make their way through the crowd and has him look around in case he catches a glimpse of Jace's blond hair, and, sure enough, they find him playing beer-pong without a t-shirt on.

Alec rolls his eyes at him, mutters _seriously? Does he not know how shirts work?_ , and earns himself an elbow in the ribs. He glares at Izzy as he rubs his side, where it's going to bruise for sure, and that's how he loses the precious seconds he could have used to notice that Jace's partner is none other than _Magnus Bane what the hell why the hell why –_ he glares at Izzy even harder, but it's too late to verify if his suspicions are correct because Jace is making his way over to where they are, waving _Magnus Bane_ over, and – of course, Simon Lewis and his red-haired friend too because there _had_ to be a reason why Jace is shirtless.

“I hate you,” he mutters, hoping Izzy will hear him despite all the noise, but her smile doesn't quiver. Jace appears in front of them in his shirtless glory, a blinding smile on his face, his blond hair falling everywhere on his face; “You made it,” he shouts over the music, and Alec would like to retort something witty and dry, he really would, but _Magnus Bane_ pops up behind Jace, thankfully fully clothed and looking flawless as usual, and Alec should have known, really, he should have, because there's no way Izzy would have insisted so much for him to come along if it hadn't been for a specific reason – namely, Magnus Bane.

“You know Magnus,” Jace says, exchanging a meaningful glance with Izzy, and Alec _does_ look at them both now, unimpressed; he hopes the _smooth_ he's fighting really hard not to say out loud is perceived anyway.

Magnus doesn't seem to notice as he throws a charming smile at Izzy and then holds out his hand for Alec: “Alec, right?” he asks, leaning forward to be heard over the music instead of shouting, and Alec nods, dumbly, and his mind registers two different facts at the same time: one, Magnus had never said his name before. Two, he has a huge crush on a guy he's properly met _once_ in his life and all this guy got from that was his name – or not even that, really, it's far more likely that Jace reminded him before they showed up. Which is nobody's fault, really, but still. Kind of depressing.

All his nervousness turns suddenly into something small and bitter and sad and way too self-deprecating for his taste, so he tries to swallow it down as he shakes Magnus' hand: “Right.”

Magnus leans back again, catching Alec's eyes for a moment only before he has to make space for Simon and, as it turns out, Clary.

Jace can't stop making heart eyes at Simon and it looks like Clary and Izzy will start talking kick-boxing in a matter of seconds, so Alec settles for a new, unexpected friend: alcohol.

*

He's drunk off his face. He's had, like – three beers. A couple of those fruity thingies. Tasted terribly. Terrible? Whatever. Wait, what's his point? Doesn't matter. This tub sure is uncomfortable.

He giggles.

“Alec?”

He blinks even though he doesn't want to and he whines when the light prevents him from napping.

“Come on, let's get you to bed.”

Bed – bed sounds good. Bed sounds great. Bed doesn't sound bad.

He giggles again.

Except that – no, _no,_ he doesn't want to move, if he moves his stomach moves too and that really doesn't sound like a wise – okay. Okay, he's standing. It's not the worst thing.

“Okay, now step out of the tub – _slowly_.”

Well, he has no idea where his legs are, so – that sounds like Magnus. It makes him kind of sad for some reason.

“That's not very nice,” Magnus mutters, focusing on Alec's feet.

Alec blinks. Oh, _shit._ Has he been talking _out loud?_

Magnus snorts.

_Oh my god how does he make it stop?_

Magnus pats his shoulder: “Don't worry about it.”

_Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything, don't –_

“There we go.”

He stumbles on something blissfully soft where he can rest his head, _thank god._

“Or thank Magnus.”

Right, yes. Thank Magnus. Which is kind of a given, really. Well, that should change, but. Wait, what? Oh, he's _so hot_.

“ _What_? Why are you – you should _really_ keep your shirt – ”

But it's so _hot._

“Oh, _oh,_ I thought you were talking about me there for a second. Okay, uhm, sure, I – go ahead?”

Well, _yes._ They're both hot. In different ways.

“ _Okay_ , why don't we – sleep, okay?”

Oh, yes. Sleep sounds divine.

*

Alec wakes up wishing he hadn't.

His head is pounding and something's died in his mouth and he doesn't even know _where he is,_ _Jesus_ _Christ_ , he sits up so fast he feels like his head is going to fall off his neck, _his fucking shirt is gone_ and _what the_ _ever-loving_ _fuck is_ _Magnus Bane doing on the other side of the bed_ – he tries to untangle himself from the sheets so quickly that he falls off the bed with a resounding _thump._

He hopes to god the floor will open and deliver him quickly to hell. Which is surely more pleasant than this.

There is some ruffling of sheets before Magnus' sleepy face appears over the edge of the bed. They blink at each other.

Alec is pretty sure he's said _things_.

“I really need to go before I embarrass myself any further and establish some kind of record.”

Magnus blinks at him as he tries to stand up – he's going to leave without his shirt, he doesn't care, just watch him. “No, I – wait.”

Alec stops, his fingers wrapped around the handle; Magnus is kneeling on the bed, sheets pooled around his him.

“I was thinking – breakfast?”

Alec blinks at him, his fogged mind trying to wrap around the word: “Breakfast?”

Magnus twists the sheet with his fingers: “Yeah, I – if you want?”

Alec keeps blinking: “I didn't just dream being – very drunk, and – saying things. Yesterday. Right?”

Magnus bites his lower lip: “No?”

“So,” Alec says slowly, “You – I mean. Breakfast?”

There is something utterly adorable about the way Magnus looks down then, and then looks at him through strands of black hair and Alec could have gone his whole life without that sight, he really could have. “Why do you think I asked Izzy to convince you to come?”

“Oh.” Alec blinks, gapes, he doesn't even know. “ _Oh._ ”

Magnus scratches his neck, a small, almost embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips: “Yeah.”, he throws Alec a quick glance, “I mean, I wanted – I don't know. Get to know you better? The party was probably a bad idea. I'm sorry you didn't, uh –” he gestures at his unmade side of the bed, “enjoy it. I tried to sleep on the floor, by the way,” he adds quickly, eyes wide, “but it was too uncomfortable. And Jace hit me on the head with the door when he opened it to check on you. So.”

Magnus is blushing – Magnus Bane is _blushing_ , Magnus Bane wanted him to go to the party, _Magnus Bane is staring at his knees and he's waiting for an answer._ Alec clears his throat: “So, breakfast – breakfast sounds – good. Great. Breakfast sounds great.”

Magnus looks up: “Really? Yeah, let me just – clothes.”

“Yeah, I should –”, Alec gestures at his own naked torso, blushing all over again.

Magnus stops to glance at him appreciatively: “I mean – _no one_ would mind.” He pauses after he's picked up what looks like an outfit: “Too soon, right?”

Alec holds his shirt to his chest; he thinks about it, flattery coloring his cheeks. “I'll let you know after breakfast.”


End file.
